


Numb Lips

by stephswims



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, can be Olicity cannon, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Felicity gets drunk at her sister-in-law’s wedding. Good thing Oliver is there to monitor if her lips are still attached to her face.





	Numb Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Discord Fam. So many great conversations. So many great friends. So many great laughs. To the family we choose.

Oliver handed his wife another glass of wine. He knew she was a little tipsy, and every glass he gave her pushed her a little towards the point of no return, but he couldn’t say no to her, especially when she would pout and bat her eyelashes or try to wink at him or when she would lean her entire body into his when they were dancing.

Oliver would have to remember to thank his sister for choosing the perfect maid of honor dress for Felicity. Thea would cringe, but it was payback for torturing him throughout her entire wedding. The light blue gown showed off all of his favorite assets: the long slit travelled almost all the way up to her hip giving him an excellent view of her toned legs; the silk fabric stretched across her ass deliciously; the dip in the neckline gave him a gorgeous view of her delicate breasts; and the thin straps accented her strong shoulders. He couldn’t wait to get her home and explore every inch of her body.

Oliver watched as she downed her fourth glass of wine and handed him the empty glass.

“What kind of wine was that?” Felicity asked as she gripped his arm, “That is so good. We should get some of that.” She leaned closer to him, her face inching closer to his.

“I’ll make sure to ask Thea and get you an entire case,” he said with a smile as he handed the glass to a waiter and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

“You are the best husband ever,” Felicity teased before brushing her lips against his slightly. “Dance with me,” she demanded unnecessarily. He would follow his wife anywhere. She turned and dragged him back to the dance floor.

“I love this song,” she exclaimed as she turned back to him, pressing her body against his, not really dancing at all, but just wanting a reason to be close to him.

“I love you, baby,” he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle as her hands explored his chest, playing with his suspenders. He kissed the shell of her ear, enjoying her laugh and the feel of her in his arms.

“Mmm, I love you, too, Oliver,” Felicity sighed as she sunk further into him, the top of her head barely coming to his chin even with her heels.

He hated dancing. It was a known fact since he was a teenager, but if it was Felicityasking, he did it, whenever and wherever she wanted. He thought that when they attended Thea and Roy’s wedding, he would be solely focused on his baby sister, but he couldn’t even remember what her dress looked like, and they were already two hours into the reception. He hadn’t seen Felicity’s dress prior to today, and he hadn’t seen Felicity since last night. Thea had mentioned something about needing her maid of honor the night before the wedding, since she couldn’t sleep without Roy. Oliver didn’t understand why he needed to sacrifice his sleep, but he couldn’t say no to Felicity when she pouted and promised she would make it up to him. So, the first time he had seen the Felicity’s dress was when she was wearing it. He was standing at the alter next to Roy, and when he saw Felicity walk down the aisle in that silk piece of fabric, he felt like it was their wedding day all over again. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, and Roy even had to swat him to get his attention during the ceremony when it was time to exchange the rings.It was worth the embarrassment to see the smile and blush on Felicity’s face.

He walked Felicity down the aisle after the ceremony. He was relieved to finally be by her side again. They had texted through the night and that morning, but it wasn’t the same as going to bed next to her and waking up with her. As soon as he had a chance, he led her to a deserted hallway in the hotel and kissed her senseless, until they had to get back to the reception.

“I’m thirsty,” Felicity said abruptly, stopping his swaying. He smiled down at her.

“Another wine?” he asked, keeping his arms around her and their bodies pressed together. She nodded enthusiastically. After the toast and dinner, they had spent the reception alternating between getting a drink for Felicity and dancing. He was lucky that she timed it, so all of the dances were slow songs, except when the DJ played the Cupid Shuffle. She chugged her newly refreshed wine and drug him onto the dance floor so fast he had no idea where her then-empty wine glass went.

He didn’t mind though. He was having dirty thoughts about his wife, trying to distract himself with Best Man duties to hide his erection, but he was failing miserably. He kept Felicity in front of him to hide it, but it only turned him on more seeing her creamy skin and smelling that delicious floral scent he could get lost in. He knew there was a good chance this night would end with Felicity sleeping next to the toilet and him holding back her hair, but he was enjoying the show she was putting on for him now. As long as she was in his arms, he didn’t care what they were doing or how blue his balls were getting.

She finished another glass of wine and smiled up at him, pressing her breasts into his chest. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled on his suspenders again and frowned.

“You’re not drinking,” she stated, “Is it because I’m drinking?” Her eyebrows crinkled as her frown deepened.

“I had a couple beers,” he said soothingly as she started swaying to the music in his arms. They were responsible adults, and they tended to alternate who got drunk at weddings. One of them was always sober to get them home in one piece.

“You know,” Felicity started, as she pressed further into him, “Thea and Roy got married in a hotel.” He chuckled at her statement.

“I know.” She frowned at his response.

“Oliver, I don’t think you do,” she whispered as her eyes dropped to his lips, “We’re in a hotel. We can just get a room here.” This was one of the many reasons he loved this woman: she was a genius.

“I think that’s a very good idea.” He nuzzled his nose against hers.

“One more drink?” Felicity asked, her hands traveling from his chest to his abs.

“Anything for you, baby,” Oliver responded as he turned to find a waiter, keeping his arm around her waist and her pressed to his side.

“My hero,” she purred as he gave her another glass. She winked at him. Or rather tried to. It was more like a lopsided blink with one side of her face scrunching up. The more she drank, the more her face would scrunch up, and it turned Oliver on even more. He was so lucky that the woman standing in front of him chose him. She was smart and sexy and funny and gorgeous, and he definitely didn’t deserve her, but she wanted him, and he would spend every moment of the rest of his life giving her whatever she wanted.

She drained her glass and gave it to a passing waiter. He collected her back in his arms, expecting her to want to dance again. Her hands travelled over his abs and up his chest, brushing harshly over his nipples, until she clasped her hands around his neck. He dipped his head down and kissed her chastely on her bare shoulder. He felt the goosebumps erupt under his lips, and she pressed harder into him.

“Mmm, Oliver,” she whispered, her frown growing slightly, “Oliver, I can’t feel my lips.” Her voice was laced with concern, but Oliver just stroked her back through the thin fabric of her dress.

“Oliver, I’m serious. I can’t feel my lips,” her voice grew with worry, “Are they still there?”

“They’re still there, baby,” he whispered, his nose brushing hers lightly. 

“How can I be sure?” she asked, still frowning, still worried.

“Do you trust me? I promise you they’re still there,” he replied patiently, squeezing her gently.

“Kiss me,” she demanded, “I need to feel them.” The worry was gone from her voice. Her face resolved from frowning.

“Felicity,” he growled before his lips gently brushed hers.

“Mmm,” she purred, “they’re still there.” She rolled her lips into her mouth and smiled up at him. “But I think we need to test it again. A sample size of one isn’t very robust.” She pressed harder into him, lips a breath from his.

“Felicity,” he growled again. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, and he stepped forward taking her with him, towards the exit of the ball room. His lips attacked hers, lining up like they always did. Kissing her always felt so right, and this time was no different. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and swiped his tongue across it causing her to moan softly. He pressed his growing erection into her as he broke away.

“We’re getting a room,” he said roughly as he untangled her from around him and went towards the exit towards the hotel reception desk, keeping her tucked safely into his side. She threw her head back and laughed, the sound going straight to his dick. He loved this woman, everything about her, and he would spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

She was drunk, but the hotel receptionist either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He was somewhat bothered by this. What if they weren’t married? What if he was trying to take advantage of her? She was only standing idly next to him, or at least he thought, until he felt her hand slip into his front pocket. She expertly found him, already mostly hard, and she started rubbing lightly through the thin fabric. When he first met Felicity, he never would have thought she was a vixen. They both assumed he was more experienced from his playboy days, but after the introductory period when the were dating, when quantity was more important, he quickly started to question that. Felicity told him on more than one occasion that he brought this side out in her. He made her feel confident and sexy, and so she wasn’t shy in the bedroom. She asked for what she wanted unabashedly and dominated quite frequently, but he had his suspicions that she would be like that with or without him.

He signed the paperwork for the room and slipped his card into his other pocket, the one not currently filled with Felicity’s hand and his dick. He thanked the receptionist and guided Felicity to the elevator bank, removing her hand from his pocket.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he murmured in her ear as he hit the elevator button. She leaned into him again, grinding her hips into his hardness. He knew she knew there were cameras capturing their every move, and it only turned him on more.

“Thank you, baby,” she purred into his ear. Her breath across his cheek warming him. The elevator ding announced its arrival, and he wrapped an arm around her small frame, lifted her feet off the floor, and carried her into the elevator cab, causing her to erupt with a squeal of delight. She grabbed onto his suspenders to steady herself, and he swore her smile could light up the entire hotel. He hit the button for their floor and trapped her against the wall, his lips finding that spot on her neck and sucked gently. He felt her body physically react as a moan escaped her lips. His free hand wrapped around the back of her knee from the slit in her dress and slid up to her ass, feeling her skin prickle. Her hips buckled into him, her breath hitched in her throat. His lips travelled up to her ear.

“I love you so fucking much,” he whispered. She moaned again as the elevator dinged again, and the doors opened on their floor. He carried her out and to their door, her fingers focusing on unbuttoning each button of his shirt, letting her fingers drift over the newly exposed skin. He saw her tongue peek out as he opened the room door. He entered the room in a large step, Felicity still cradled against him, and kicked the door closed. His shirt was completely unbuttoned now, and his skin felt like fire where she touched him, dragging her fingers lightly over his stomach and up his chest in a path they had travelled a hundred times before. Up and over his shoulders pushing his shirt and suspenders away from his body. He set her feet down gently, arms still clamping her waist to him.

“Oliver,” she whispered, lust schooling her features, as she reached for his belt buckle. He loved all parts of Felicity. He loved all parts of making love with her, but he especially loved this part. When she undressed him, like she was opening a birthday present, and it was too good to be true. Eyes wide, teeth digging into her bottom lip. He could see her legs clamp together and knew if he touched her there, she would be drenched. Her fingers travelled lightly over every muscle, every scar. She unbuttoned his pants and guided them down his legs, fingers trailing over his ass and thighs, igniting every nerve ending. He pulled her closer by her hips, looking into her eyes. She had released her lip, and her mouth was parted slightly. He could hear her breathe, getting heavier with every article of clothing lost. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side.

“Oliver,” she breathed heavily, “I need another sample.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, her fingers still caressing his skin. He untangled his hands from where he held her and cupped her face gently. He chastely kissed her.

“How’s that?” he asked, with his lips still on hers.

“I still can’t feel them. Are you sure they’re there?” she challenged with a glint in her eyes. He hummed as he brought her face closer to his and kissed her properly, lips pressed together, tongue tracing patterns over her bottom lip, her moans filling his mouth. He dropped his hands letting them travel down her sides, causing her to shiver, until they landed on her hips. He pulled her into him, pressing his dick into her, feeling the silk of her dress against his hardness. His hands found the slit of her dress again, and he caressed the soft skin of her thighs. Keeping his lips on hers, his hands travelled up her back, the shiver from his touch causing her to press harder into him, more of her moans fillinghis mouth. She peeked her tongue out, meeting his, starting an intricate dance. His hands found the teeny zipper of her dress and lowered it slowly, tantalizing her as told by the increase in her breath.

His hands came to the straps on her shoulders. He pushed them down letting his fingers trail across her skin. The dress fell in a pool at her feet. He stared at her for a moment, taking in the gorgeous woman in front of him, reveling in the fact she was all his. His hands were itching to remove her under garments, but she beat him to it. She unclasped her strapless bra and let it fall next to her. She slid her lace underwear off her legs and stepped away from the dress pooled at her ankles. He stepped towards her ready to touch every inch of her skin. He walked her back to the bed and laid her down. He knelt above her, fingertips resting gently on each ankle, and touched her softly up to her hips. Her back arched off the bed, and he couldn’t help but smirk. He knew every inch of her body, and he enjoyed her reactions to his ministrations.

“How are your lips feeling?” he asked huskily. She smiled widely, teeth finding her bottom lip again.

“Still numb. Can you make sure they’re still there?” He was hovering above her now,elbows on either side of her head, feeling heat and excitement radiate off his gorgeous wife, her smile shining light into the darkest parts of himself. He brushed her lips lightly, keeping his body from touching hers.

“Can you feel that?” he asked as he pulled back. She gave him her signature pout and shook her head. He leaned into her lips again, using more pressure.

“How bout that?” he questioned her again. She tried to pout again but couldn’t help the smile from forming on her face, but she still shook her head no.

“That’s not good, Mrs. Queen,” he responded teasingly, “Maybe, you need more samples.” He pressed his lips to hers and slipped his tongue inside to meet hers. She moaned loudly, and her hips bucked up until they met his.

His lips travelled down her neck, pausing at her breast, sucking on her nipple briefly before continuing his journey downwards. His lips grazed her sensitive skin down to her waist. He bit her hip playfully, causing her to moan again, arching her back even further, and running her fingers through his hair, pushing him towards where she really wanted him. He held onto her hips as he placed his head right where she wanted him and just let his breath tickle her.

“Oliver, please,” she begged. He loved it when she begged. It didn’t happen often, usually only when she was drunk. She wasn’t the type to beg, and he loved that about her too. If he was taking too long in giving her what she wanted, she would take it herself. Whatever, this woman did, she always turned him on.

He licked her slit gently, tasting how wet she was. She moaned again and gripped his hair tighter. He bumped his nose against her clit gently, teasing her. She whimpered as he licked her slit again, purposefully going slow, seeing how much it would take for her to beg again. She pushed against his head. Her hips wiggled under his hands, but he was stronger than her.

“Oliver, please,” she begged loudly, “my lips are numb.”He chuckled against her entrance before licking softly again and then pushing his tongue inside her. She moaned loudly spurring him on. He licked again flattening his tongue and humming. He loved the way she tasted, craved it whenever they weren’t together, needing it before being able to get off himself. He licked up to her clit stopping just before and blew on it lightly. He felt her wetness on his chin and wrapped her legs around his neck, caressing her thighs, feeling her squirm under his touch. He continued licking, avoiding her clit, until she begged again, fingers tightening in his hair. He pulled away slightly, holding her hips down. She whimpered, and he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked. Her hips bucked against him, back arched. She moaned as she moved her hips against his mouth, creating more friction. He pulled back replacing his mouth with the flat of his tongue. She moaned his name at the change in sensation, and he felt a surge of pride. He looked up, admiring his beautiful wife from between her thighs. Her breasts were heaving nipples hard, skin flushed. He wanted to feel her underneath him and soon. He wanted to feel her everywhere.

He sucked her clit again, long and hard, and he felt her cum, legs shaking around him. He always loved how responsive she was, but tonight she was even more responsive than usual. The touching during the reception, the friction of their bodies while they were dancing. She was ready for him, and he knew exactly how to get her where she needed to be.

She pulled on his hair, bringing his face to hers and kissed him hard, tongue pushed into his mouth, tasting herself on him. Her hips bucked again. He was hard, and the feel of her soft skin, her feminine smell, the way she tasted made him impossibly harder. Her hand slid from his hair down his body until her hand was resting right above his dick. He twitched anticipating her touch, and she didn’t disappoint. She trailed her fingers along the soft skin of his shaft and teased his head before pumping him.

“Oh Oliver,” she moaned as she positioned him at her entrance, “you feel so good.” He couldn’t help himself. He slid himself inside her. She was so warm and wet and moaning in his ear. He wasn’t going to last long. He slid out as he kissed her lips gently, her hands griping his ass preventing him from sliding out too far. He slid back in, as slowly as he could handle, as his nose traced the skin on her neck. He kissed the sensitive skin there and started sucking as he slid out and plunged back in. He rotated his hips to rub against her clit, causing her to moan loudly and dig her fingernails into his ass. He smiled against her neck, happy that she was pleased.

He wasn’t going to last long. She had worked him up all night with that damn dress.

“Fuck, Felicity,” he whispered in her ear. Her arched her back into him trying to get impossibly closer. Her breasts rubbing against his chest. He kept sliding in and out, rotating his hips each time, to hit her clit, causing her moans to echo around the walls around them. She was all around him, cocooning him. He was lost in her, snapping his hips faster against her, feeling her chest heave beneath him. She pushed against the bed, using the leverage to create more friction. Her moan turned to a whimper as her walls convulsed around him, and she gripped him firmly before she stilled. He couldn’t help but come right after her, feeling her throbbing around him.

He turned them, so she was laying on top of him, breathing heavily.

“My lips aren’t numb anymore,” she said softly into his shoulder, “You cured me.” He laughed loudly as he kissed the top of her head.

“You won’t be saying that in the morning if you don’t drink some water.”He kissed her head again before shifting her, so he could get up. He crossed the room and grabbed the complimentary water bottle off the hotel desk.

“Drink this, babe,” he said softly as he cracked open the bottle. She hummed as shesat up and took a long gulp.

“I’m going to run home to get you some clothes for tomorrow,” he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t forget shoes,” she said sleepily as she pointed to her still high heel clad feet. He laughed deep in his chest at that causing her to smile shyly. He quickly moved to unstrap each shoe, dropping them to the floor, and squeezing each foot comfortingly cause her to hum in appreciation.

“Don’t forget to use the bathroom,” he countered as he kissed her forehead. She nodded as he dressed and sat up on the edge of the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” he said with one final kiss.


End file.
